Uncle Sam Quarterly Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Senator Northrup Bristol Other Characters: * Curwen, a sculptor * * Senator Mason Locations: * * | Writer2_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler2_1 = Will Eisner | Inker2_1 = Lou Fine | StoryTitle2 = The King of Crime | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Link * Dr. Blink * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Everytown ** Everytown Prison * Rex (the 49th state, admitted in 1941) ** Rex City Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler3_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker3_1 = Lou Fine | StoryTitle3 = Uncle Sam a Fake! | Synopsis3 = Star-Record reporter Laney Pederson editorializes against Uncle Sam, denouncing him as a fraud, and debunking his so-called feats of fortitude and strength. His article makes specific mention of several events from National Comics #1 (July 1940), including the kidnapping and rescue of the U.S. president, and the annihilation of the fascist Purple Shirts organization, and from National Comics #4 (Oct 1940), detailing several of Uncle Sam's alleged feats of invulnerability and super strength. A rival newspaper, the Daily World (which employs Laney's ex-boyfriend), undertakes to establish Uncle Sam's bona fides, and sends a photographer (the boyfriend) out to get some evidence. But as we know, Uncle Sam can not be photographed. So when Sam climbs into a burning building to rescue a woman, the only evidence consists of eyewitness accounts. But Laney Pederson herself is on the scene when it happens, and she angrily quits her job at the Star-Record. She and her boyfriend get back together and plan to get married. Buddy Smith writes an article verifying Uncle Sam's existence and deeds, and gets it published in the Daily Almanac. Buddy claims that Sam's feats are not supernatural, but reviews the events of National Comics #5 (Nov 1940), almost all of which are distinctly supernatural. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Laney Pederson * her boyfriend * her editor Other Characters: * Locations: * Everytown Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler4_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler4_2 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker4_1 = Lou Fine | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Sold His Country | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Horatio Brown * the Devil Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler5_1 = Dave Berg | Inker5_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle5 = The Mad Poet, or, Uncle Sam Battles Inky Pinky Omblagoo Folder Dobble Bottlepoo | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_2 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker6_1 = Lou Fine | StoryTitle6 = The Steel Helmets | Synopsis6 = Northrup Bristol takes over the United States. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * The Uncle Sam Club Antagonists: * Senator Northrup Bristol * the Steel Helmets Other Characters: * Locations: * Everytown ** Everytown Junior High School * home of the Spirit People, up in the clouds Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Uncle Sam a Fake!" includes two pages of text, and a two-page map. * "The Mad Poet" is told entirely in verse. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Uncle Sam Quarterly #1 Autumn 1941, entire issue }}